This invention relates to photographs of fabrics which more accurately convey, to their viewers, particularly to fabric experts, information about each fabric""s texture, pattern and thickness, as well as its drape and translucency. The invention particularly relates to photographs which can be viewed by potential fabric purchasers via an internet web site. The invention also relates to a standardized method of reproducibly making such photographs of different fabrics, so that the texture, pattern and thickness, as well as the drape and translucency, of each fabric can be reliably understood and compared.
Buyers of fabrics generally like to select fabrics by choosing from among a large number of fabric swatches, i.e., samples. A potential buyer will generally look at each swatch of a fabric and examine its texture, pattern and thickness. The potential buyer will also feel the texture of the fabric swatch, see how the fabric drapes, and notice its translucency.
When a potential buyer is to select a fabric from a catalogue of fabrics or from electronic images of fabrics, e.g. on television or via the internet, the potential buyer can no longer touch the fabric, drape it or hold it to the light to determine its translucency.
Systems for photographing and digitizing photographs and then storing and displaying them, using computers, are known, e.g., from EP 0 468126 (for ceramics) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,454 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,969 (for fabrics). Using generally conventional computer software and hardware with high resolution graphics processing capabilities, a user may view and even modify colors of the photographed designs on the user""s computer screen.
However, photographing, digitizing and storing a photographic image of a fabric, so that a buyer is then likely to decide to buy the fabric or at least to ask for a swatch of the fabric before deciding to buy it, is more than just a technical problem. The fabric""s photographic image should convey a maximum amount of information about the texture, color, thickness, pattern and drapability of the fabric.
The problem of conveying the maximum amount of information with a minimum number of pictures has been solved by the standardized method of this invention for reproducibly making photographs of different fabrics, so that one or more of each fabric""s characteristics of texture, pattern, thickness, drape and translucency can be reliably understood and compared. The method comprises the steps of: folding each fabric in the same way; placing the folded fabric on a background surface to provide it with a standardized draped shape; and then photographing each draped and folded fabric in a first same way.
Advantageously, each fabric has one to three folds, preferably two folds. Also advantageously, each fabric is photographed, so that the resulting photograph has a first total surface area, a second surface area of the photograph shows the fabric and a third surface area of the photograph shows the background surface; the second surface area being greater than the third surface area. Further advantageously, each fabric has two folds; and the predetermined standardized drape of the fabric comprises: a bottom ply that is on the background surface and has a first side edge; an intermediate ply having a second side edge; a first fold line between the bottom and intermediate plies; and a top ply having a third side edge; and a second fold line between the intermediate and top plies; wherein the first, second and third side edges are on the same side of the fabric; the first and third side edges are spaced apart and extend generally parallel in a first direction; the second side edge is located between the first and third side edges; and the first and second fold lines are spaced apart and extend generally parallel in a second direction, that is preferably substantially perpendicular to the first direction. It is particularly advantageous that the first, second and third side edges are serrated.
Advantageously, each fabric is also photographed in a second same way as straight with a full-repeat of a pattern, advantageously with a serrated edge and atop a gray background.
Advantageously, each fabric is further shown in a computer-generated photo-realistic image in a third same way, in use, particularly as a window covering and/or a furniture covering.
Also in accordance with this invention, a photograph has been made by the above-described method. The photograph can be shown as an image on an internet web site.
Further in accordance with this invention, a method of assessing the texture, pattern, thickness, drape and/or translucency of a fabric is provided, comprising the step of viewing the just-described photograph.